Windshield washer systems are typically actuated either manually or by automatic control. To activate a washer system in manual mode, an operator generally turns on, or activates, the system manually. However, manual activation and control of the washing system may not always be convenient or desirable.
For additional convenience, some windshield washing systems incorporate an automatic mode. Such systems sometimes further include a form of windshield transparency detection system to determine the transparency or operative visual clarity of the windshield. The resulting feedback from such a detection system may be used to, among other things, determine if the windshield should be washed or “cleaned” by the washer system.
If the transparency of the windshield is low, a windshield transparency detection system can be used to initiate the application of wiper fluid to the windshield and the operation of wiper blades to clean the windshield.
However, conventional windshield washer control systems may not provide the necessary or desired amount of windshield wiper fluid, or cycles of the windshield wiper blades, to clean the windshield.